1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an arrangement for the presentation of a jewelry element with a carrier, the carrier and the jewelry element each having a pair of bearing parts for supporting the jewelry element. Further, the invention is directed to a bearing device for forming an arrangement for the presentation of a jewelry element, the bearing device and the jewelry element each having a pair of bearing parts for supporting the jewelry element, and to a method for assembling an arrangement, particularly using the bearing device.
2. Description of Related Art
The bearing support of jewelry elements is a perpetual concern of jewelers. A precious stone should be presented in the most effective manner possible, and even stones of lesser quality should be presented well.
US 2003/0172673A1 is directed to a piece of jewelry comprising a supporting structure for movably supporting a jewelry element. The supporting structure has two separate bearing parts at a distance from one another. Each bearing part is a component part of a carrier and is, for example, screwed or otherwise fitted to the latter. The two individual bearing parts, their alignment and their connection to the carrier must already be considered complicated in themselves in view of the separate work steps. The bearing parts of the jewelry element are associated with its setting.
It is known from the above-cited reference to provide the bearing parts in the form of pins or recesses. While the jewelry element is indeed supported in a movable manner, a swinging, shaking or pivoting movement takes place around the two pin axes. This swinging, shaking or pivoting movement around the two pin axes occurs because the pins have play in the recesses. When a change in the position of the movably supported jewelry element occurs due to the movement of the piece of jewelry by the carrier and/or by gravitational force, the pin moves aimlessly, zigzagging back and forth in the recess.
A jewelry element with a stone and setting with bearing parts in the form of pins is also disclosed in JP 2002 142817A. Each pin engages in a concave recess of a screw which is screwed into the opening of a bearing part. The two bearing parts which are connected to the carrier are constructed in two parts, which increases production costs and assembly costs. The alignment of the bearing parts alone demands a high degree of precision. The concave curvature could lead to inaccurate support and increased friction. Further, the arrangement disclosed in this reference may not be practical because the setting must be made of a soft material owing to the properties of the precious stone, whereas the pins must have a greater hardness, but both are made from the same material.